


Sen o miłości

by Rogozaurus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, One Shot, Polski | Polish, Shounen-ai
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogozaurus/pseuds/Rogozaurus





	Sen o miłości

                Dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły jak na późną jesień. Słońce grzało przyjemnie, przebijając się przez ostatnie suche liście. W parku jak zwykle roiło się od dzieci. W końcu Kuroko znalazł wolną ławkę. Strzepnął z niej liście, usiadł i zanurzył się w lekturze. Czytał dość nietypową książkę o dość… Drażliwej tematyce. Geje? Miłość dwóch chłopców? Szczerze… Zaciekawiło go to już dawno, ale wcześniej nie miał odwagi wypożyczyć tej pozycji. Jednak ostatnio się przełamał. Całą treść kilkuset stronicowej książki pochłonął w dwa dni. Czytał w każdej wolnej chwili. Opowieść była taka prawdziwa… Wyobrażenie sobie uczuć bohaterów nie sprawiało żadnych problemów… Naprawdę żałował, że już kończy. Przeczytał ostatnie zdanie. „Naprawdę cię kocham… Yato – powiedział Kyounosuke, zamknął oczy… Umarł.” Tetsuya zamknął książkę, wzruszony. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, wyciągnął rękę w stronę słońca. Jak to jest… Kochać kogoś o tej samej płci? Co by się stało, gdybym na przykład…  Poczuł coś głębszego do Akashiego? Położył dłoń na oczach, wyobraził sobie taką sytuację…

***

                Chmury gęsto przesłaniały całe niebo. Na drzewach nie było już liści. Kuroko stał na moście, patrzył się na płynącą w dole rzekę.  Ciężkie, wielowarstwowe kimono ciążyło mu na ramionach. W rękach trzymał list. Dziwny. Krótki, tajemniczy.

\- Miło mi, że odpowiedział pan na moje zaproszenie, Kuroko-dono – usłyszał za sobą specyficzny głos… Skąd go znał..? Odwrócił się spokojnie, zachowując kamienną twarz. Na brzegu mostu ujrzał młodego mężczyznę. Włosy w niespotykanym kolorze związane były w typowo samurajski kucyk. Na zbroję wojownik narzucił malinowe haori .

\- Akashi-san..? Cóż za wizyta – powiedział Kuroko, ukrywając swoje zdziwienie.

Tak naprawdę był zszokowany, że ta wiadomość była od tego samuraja. Może… Gdyby nie łączące ich relacje…

\- Dlaczego chciałeś się spotkać właśnie tutaj, Akashi-san? Myślałem, że przyjdziesz do mnie w nocy… Tak jak zwykle…

\- Wybacz panie, nie będę mógł tego uczynić.

\- Dlaczego? Co się stało?

Sługa podszedł trochę bliżej. W jego oczach było widać żal. Podał swojemu panu – synu szoguna – zwój.

\- Dziś wieczorem popełnię seppuku, mój panie.

Kuroko zasłonił usta.

\- Dlaczego? Czyżby się wydało?

\- Niestety – oparł smutno Akashi.

Rozejrzał się wokół, poczym ostrożnie dotknął policzka swojego władcy.

\- Aby obronić pana honor… Odejdę. Proszę, niech mi pan na to pozwoli.

W oczach chłopaka zakręciły się łzy.

\- Jakim cudem..?

\- Nie wiem. Może to któraś służka? Może ktoś inny? Naprawdę, nie wiem… Proszę pozwolić mi na seppuku.

\- Jeszcze… Przecież jeszcze jest szansa, Akashi-san!

Ujął rękę kochanka.

\- Zawsze możemy uciec! Zaszyć się gdzieś… I żyć razem…

\- Nie, panie… Nie zniosę takiej zniewagi… Proszę…

Złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Skoro czujesz, że musisz to zrobić… Nie chcę… Nie opuszczaj mnie.

\- Zawsze będę przy tobie. W każdym następnym wcieleniu… Mój panie…

Po raz kolejny pocałował następcę szoguna.

\- Żegnaj, mój panie. Spotkamy się w następnym życiu.

Ostatni raz posmakował ust swojego ukochanego pana. Odsunął się. Złożył głęboki ukłon… Odszedł. Kuroko wiedział, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tej osoby… Kogoś… Kto naprawdę nadał jego życiu sens. Pozwolił mu przeżyć chwilę groźne, przyjemne, zmysłowe… Pokazał mu jak wygląda prawdziwa miłość…  Jakiekolwiek ciepłe uczucie.

                Nadszedł wieczór. Chmury odsłoniły księżyc w pełni, który oświetlił salę. Siedział w niej samotny samuraj. Na białej macie. Ubrany w białe kimono. Przed nim leżał biały sztylet. Obok leżała kartka z dokładnie napisaną ostatnią wolą. Nagle mężczyzna zerwał z siebie górę ubrania. Odsłonił ciało poznaczone bliznami. Wziął nóż. Przyłożył go do brzucha. Napiął mięśnie.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem ci służyć… Mój panie… Kuroko… - wyszeptał z uśmiechem.

Wbił sztylet aż po rękojeść. Poczuł przeszywający ból. Powoli się wykrwawiał. Nikt nie odetnie mu głowy. Umrze sam. Bez wielkich honorów. Nikogo nie będzie przy nim. Nikt go nie będzie pamiętał. Siedział bez ruchu, a ciało słabło z każdą sekundą. W końcu upadł. Już był tak blisko śmierci… Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł Kuroko. Zapłakany. W samej yukacie.

\- Naprawdę cię kocham… Tetsuya – powiedział Akashi, poczym zamknął oczy i umarł w spokoju.

***

\- Tetsuya? Hej, Tetsuya, obudź się – wyrwał go ze snu znany głos.

\- Akashi-kun? Co.. Co tu robisz?

\- Wracam do domu. Zasnąłeś?

\- Tak… Czytałem książkę i jakoś tak wyszło…

\- So desu-ka? Wracamy razem?

\- Oczywiście.

Kuroko wstał i poszedł za Akashim. Wciąż był lekko zaspany… Wiedział, że o czymś śnił. Ale o czym..? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia.


End file.
